Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Volcano War". Plot (Back at the volcano in Zorry's Lair) *Zino: Hey Zorry, have any news on the penguin search? *Zorry: No. By morning, i will stop the present day penguins and have them for lunch. My raptor pack will be on the lookout, searching for penguins to kill. *Zino: Ah ha. The only T-Rex we have to stop is Dinoy. *Dinoy: Dinoy, that the one i wanted to kill and he and his friends will lose forever. *look up at a female pteranodon* Hey Ziri, can you search for Dinoy and his friends? *Ziri: Yes Lord Zorry, i will keep a eye on the dinosaurs from coming by. *Zorry: No. I want you to kill them and that includes Dinoy. *Ziri: Yes. I will stop that hunter for you. *Zino: Go now. Make sure you don't let him escape. *Ziri: *start flying* I will! *Zorry: Yes. Tomorrow my plan will be complete. (Ziri left the volcano and start to fly in the jungle to search for Dinoy, Magda and Fary. With Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto.) *Herbert: No! I hate losing! What can i do? *Klutzy: *thinking* *Herbert: You keep thinking while i make the plan for revenge. (The raptors started to wake up) *Herbert: I smell danger. *Raptor #1: No, it's us. *Herbert: Huh? *Raptor #2: Remember us Herbert? You shot us and control us at the same time. *Herbert: Why do i have to babysit you like little kiddies? You guys are strong enough to stop the penguins. What do you want to do? *Raptor #1: Stop Dinoy. *Herbert: *furrious* GRRRRRRRRR YES! I really want that T-Rex to die. He's my lunch for tonight. *Raptor #2: But it's midnight. *Herbert: Midnight? *Raptor #1: Ok, let's stop Dinoy. *Raptor #2: He's out with his friends, i'm going in. *Raptor #1: Me too. *Herbert: Come back! Fine, you win. Next time, i will hunt the penguins on my own. Until the dawn of the next day. *evil laugh* (In the skull valley) *Dinoy: What are they thinking? I've seen those before. *Fary: Dead people out there. Huh? *Magda: I sense some trouble. *Fary: Huh? *Bill: What is it? *Will: Look up! *Bill: Oh no. *Ziri: *fly into them* Here i come. *Dinoy: *shout* Run! *Ziri: *chase Fary* I'll chase you. *Fary: Another enemy! This is not good. *Dinoy: Fary, i'll save you. *Will: No. Not the running part. It will get any worse. *Bill: Holy crab, i think i saw a volcano there. (Two raptors pop out of the jungle) *Raptor #1: I found them. *Raptor #2: Midnight snack time. *run* *Raptor #1: *run* Wait! (Fary is still being chased by Ziri) *Fary: Help! Somebody helpme. *Ziri: No help from you. I got you now. *Fary: Oh no. *get hit by the cliff* *Ziri: Yes! Uh oh. *get hit by the cliff with Fary* *Magda: Fary, are you okay? *Fary: Yes. *Dinoy: Guys, there some danger coming. *Bill: Not again. *Will: More predators. *Raptor #1: I got them. *Raptor #2: Let's eat! *Dinoy: *roars* *Raptor #1: *run away* RUN AGAIN! (In the volcano) *Zorry: Ah ha. The time has come. Time for war my raptor minions. *Raptors: *cheers* *Zorry: Kill the penguins, run off. *Zino: SHOOT! (Raptors started running off the volcano and heading to the jungle) *Dinoy: Oh no. More raptors? What have i done? *Fary: Dinoy no! *Ziri: Yes. You done well. *Dinoy: No. It's all my fault again! *Magda: Dinoy, i'll go warn the others in the village. *Dinoy: Do it and make it quick. *Magda: I will. *Dinoy: Hurry! *Will: Now we don't have time. (In the surface, pterodactyluses are flying over the jungle to hide from the volcano) *Bill: Hey. Are they one of Fary's relatives? *Fary: No. That not my family. *Will: Shut up and go! *Dinoy: We will be back. *Fary: Wait. Hold me. *Ziri: *wake up* No. *Dinoy: Uh oh. *hit Ziri with his feet* Done. *Ziri: You will pay for this fat boy. (Magda returned to the village as the penguins are seen sleeping. Magda try to wake them up with her horn) *Magda: Hey, wake up. *Bambadee: *humble* *Magda: Listen, we're in danger. *Bambadee: *wake up* Huh, what? (Raptors started poping out of nowhere) *Bambadee: Raptors! Run! *Magda: Ring the bell. *Bambadee: *ring the bell* Guys, wake up. We're in danger! *Gary: Danger? *Noah: RAPTORS! *Mumble: Come on, fight back! *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik, stay here. *Ramón: Oi! Monsters. *Raul: I can't look. *Rinaldo: We're all dead. *Magda: *kick two raptors off* Don't worry guys, i'm here to save you. *Raul: Yes! We're finally safe. *Caveguin Leader: Everyone. Prepare your weapons! *Sven: Come on Lovelace, wake up. *Lovelace: *wake up* Um......huh? (Raptors started at him) *Lovelace: R-R-R-R-Raptors! *Bambadee: Let's fight them back. *Noah: Come on. Now let's war! *Eggbert: Oh no. Not another debate. *Memphis: It's for your own good. We must stop them back. *Gary: Zorry must be up to something. (Meanwhile, Dinoy is fighting againist the raptors) *Dinoy: Get out! Go away. *Bill: Yeah. Leave our friend alone. *Will: Gosh, when are we going to get out? *Bill: I don't know. At long the war is over. *Dinoy: *roar at the raptors* *Bill: Hold on tight. *Will: The roar is making me breeze. *Bill: Sneeze? *Will: Breeze! *Bill: It's not winter. (Back at the village, the battle is still on with the raptors) *Mumble: Come on, we don't have snow but throw many rocks as you can. *Bambadee: Okay. Here i go. *throw a rock at the raptor* *Raptor #1: *scream* *Bambadee: Take that. *Gary: *shoot most raptors with his gun* Alright, no more messing around. *Rookie: Okay, this watermelon will hit against a raptor. *throw a watermelon at a raptor* *Raptor #2: GAAAA! *Rookie: Ha! (The sunset rise in the morning as Dinoy continue to fight off the raptors) *Dinoy: You know what it means. *Fary: I'm okay. *fly* *Dinoy: Fary. *Fary: I'm flying! I'm alive. *Dinoy: Get back to the village quick. *Fary: Sure thing. (The raptors start biting off Dinoy as he roar and move into a circle to get them out) *Bill: Whoa! (Two more raptors came with claws and Dinoy stomp them) *Dinoy: Gotcha. *Will: We won. *Bill: That's my boy. *Dinoy: Oh no. Here comes Zorry. *Zorry: *arrive* Oh Dinoy, once again, we finally meet again. *Dinoy: What do you want this time? *Zorry: Oh, it's a little story. It been ages since we first met. *Dinoy: Kids? *Zorry: No. I hate kids, and what those little things on your head? *Dinoy: These are my krill friends Bill and Will. *Will: Hi. *Zorry: *growl* I'm hungry for a shrimp, or a fish. *Dinoy: Well, wanna bite? *Zorry: Sure, i'll go ahead and taste my jurassic feast! *claw Dinoy's face* *Dinoy: *roar* *Bill: Ahh! *Will: Hold on! *Dinoy: *fight Zorry* *Zorry: *tail whip oh Dinoy* *Dinoy: *sharp on Zorry* *Zorry: No! You son of a fruit. *Dinoy: Headbump! *headbump on Zorry* (Slow motion goes on as Will and Bill jump off Dinoy's head and land on the bones. Back to motion.) *Will: What are those things? *Bill: These are dead bones. Or skeletons. *Will: Well, now we're in tiny form. *Bill: We're alway tiny. *Will: Damn, you don't get it. *Bill: Run away! *Will: Right. (Back at the village, Magda is still fighting againist the raptors) *Magda: Go away! (Fary come along to hit the raptors) *Fary: I'm back! *Magda: Fary, your alive. *Fary: Yes. I will defeat the raptors. *Caveguin Leader: Go! Go! Die. *Raptor #3: *roar* *Raptor #4: Food, food, food. *Mumble: I don't know what to do. *Bambadee: Stand back. This may get a bit tuffer. *Ramón: When we get things right, we got it! *hold a torch* *Raptor #5: A fire! *Raptor #6: Everyone move back. *Ramón: Alright you pineheads, who want to get burn? *Raptors: *scream and run* *Ramón: Yes! I did it. *Gary: Ramón save us all! *Mumble: Ramón? *Raul: Yes, he's the man once again. *Rinaldo: What a king. *Nestor: You did it. *Lombardo: Good job amigo, these fools have gotten away. *Caveguin Leader: Thank you for saving our island, it been a pleasure to us to have you there. *Noah: Very well i love to hear the sound of that. *Magda: Guys, we have trouble. *Caveguin Leader: What trouble we're having? *Fary: Dinoy is in danger! *Caveguin Leader: Dinoy. *Mumble: Our dino friend. *Jet Pack Guy: We have to do something, we can make a better group together. *Cake: Food? *Awesome: Fight? *Caveguin Leader: Not Food Fight. War! *Sven: A war? *Lovelace: Not another one of these. We have like two wars already from last time. *Caveguin Leader: Do you know what? We must stop Zorry for bringing us bad luck for the past. *Aunt Arctic: Bad luck? *Caveguin Leader: Yes, all we have to do is stay as a group and stop the dinosaur monster once and for all. *Bambadee: We got it. *Gary: Ready or not, let's go! *Terry: Yeah. *Edwin: For Freedom! *Seymour: Let's go hero penguins. (Back at the batte, Dinoy continue to fight Zorry) *Zorry: *hold a rock* Hey, take this. *throw a rock* *Dinoy: *smash the rock* *Zorry: Huh? Is that all you got? *Dinoy: Leave my friends alone, or else. *Zorry: He he he. It's not going to be like the end of the world or something. *Dinoy: After all these years of taking over the island, it's time for you to stop everything. *Zorry: No. Ziri, start the war. *Ziri: Yes master. *fly to the volcano* *Dinoy: What is she doing? *Zorry: Oh, you see. (Inside the volcano, Ziri hold the rock and throw it to the lava, making the volcano erupt, causing raptors alike to go after the penguins) *Ziri: I did it! Now a real war will start. (In the jungle) *Mumble: What was that? *Gary: I don't know. Let's keep moving. *Jet Pack Guy: Come on, we don't have all day to save a future together. (From the sound of the volcano, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto hear a sound from far) *Herbert: Yes. It is time, i am ready to kill the penguins today. My morning breakfast is here. (In the town gate) *Zino: Raptors, get Dinoy. (The raptors start running as they jump to bite off Dinoy) *Dinoy: *roars* *Zorry: My minions! (The penguins arrive, throwing fire torches on the raptors) *Zorry: Oh no. Penguins! *Mumble: Let kill the raptors! *Lovelace: There's more of them?! *Dinoy: Magda! Fary! *Fary: We made it in. *Magda: I brought more friends together. *Dinoy: Awesome. *Gary: Let's kill the raptors once more and end it all. *Raptors: *glare and scare* *Bambadee: Rock throw! (The penguins start throwing rocks at the raptors) *Zorry: No. You ruined everything. *Dinoy: How about this! *push Zorry to the cliff* *Zorry: Ow! Stupid. *Dinoy: Come on beast. Let's finish this fight now. *Zorry: You want to end the fight. So? Let's continue. *fight Dinoy* (Back at the war, caveguin fire most logs and throw them to the raptors) *Crazy Raptor: OW! *defeated* *Cake: Boom. *Awesome: Fun. *Dot: Yeah. (With the krills in the jungle) *Bill: Man, why are we doing this? *Will: I don't know. We do this all the time. *Bill: Where can we find the rest of the penguin group? *Herbert: Ah ha. *Will: Oh no. *Bill: Bad bear. *Herbert: Food! *Will: Run again! *Bill: Right. *Herbert: Crabs, go after them! (With Mumble and Bambadee) *Mumble: I don't know why the battle is like this? *Bambadee: Yeah dude. One of the predators are almost kiling them. *Mumble: We need to find help to escape. *Bambadee: I got it. My EPF Phone can locate around the island. Let's teleport! *Mumble: Do it. (Bambadee and Mumble teleport to the jungle where Bill ad Will are being chased by Klutzy and Klepto and stop the crabs from doing this) *Bambadee: Oh no. Herbert is back. *Mumble: Herbert?! *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha! We meet again penguins. So you want a rematch or something? *Mumble: No. How did you get here? *Herbert: I stole the Time Trekker and arrive on the island where i found you guys. *Bambadee: You monster! You stole the Time Trekker. *Mumble: Where it is now? *Herbert: *run* Catch me as you can fools! *Mumble: Let's go after him. (Mumble and Bambadee chase after Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto. Will and Bill watched as they chase at them.) *Will: Let chase the polar bear! *Bill: Here we go. (In the pond spot, they finally found the Time Trekker until Herbert gets on) *Herbert: Start this thing up. *Mumble: Get off! *Herbert: Nope. *escape with Klutzy and Klepto* *Mumble: They're getting away. *Bambadee: What can we do? *Mumble: We can't swim now. Something smell bad in here. *Bambadee: At least, they're going to suck in. *Herbert: *taunt at them* So long suckers. *look to the pond* Oh no! *crash to the pond* *Mumble: The Trekker! *Bambade: Oh no. (Will and Bill join along) *Will: There's no way we're swimming here. *Bill: Tough luck. *Bambadee: Wait. I have a idea. *Mumble: Huh? *Bambadee: Watch me. *run to the long tree, push it and collapse it to the pond, making a big wave* *Herbert: Oh no! Not again. Stupid. *Mumble: Come back with the stupid trekker! *Bambadee: Hey. I found a broken log boat that we can use. *Mumble: What? Smell like someone die in here. *Bambadee: No. We use it all the time. Rockhopper did that once as a kid by the time i sneaked to the Migrator. *Mumble: But why did you do that? *Bambadee: Because, i know the way and hop on. *Mumble: Fine. We're moving. *Will: Wait. *hop on* *Bill: Don't forget me. *hop on* *Herbert: Start this machine up! *teleport the trekker* *Bambadee and Mumble: Herbert! *Will: Oh no. *Bill: They escaped. Now what are we gonna do? *Will: We're doomed. *Bambadee: We must chase them there. *Mumble: Where have they teleported? *Bambadee: I don't know. They must be somewhere around the island. (Back at the war, the raptors rises and most of the penguins started to attack them in a ambush) *Gloria: Bring in the fruits! *Rookie: I got the fruits in. *Lovelace: Stop the raptors! *Sven: Oi. Even they have sharp teeth. *Caveguin Leader: Ready, lanuch! (The caveguins started throwing fruit at the raptors until Zino arrives to fight Magda) *Zino: Hey, remember me? *Magda: Yes. Wanna fight? *Zino: Oh sure. You bet you didn't want get a beatdown. *Magda: Bring it on hornhead. (Magda and Zino started to fight. Magda hit Zino as Zino move to the left side on hitting her back. Magda move over to headbump Zino.) *Zino: OW! *Magda: Ha. What a baby. *Zino: Well, your a baby. *Magda: You stupid fool, you will lose once i'll get my next stump. *stump* *Zino: Yeah, see about that. *stump* *Magda: How about we continue fighting? *Zino: Sure. Go ahead. (At the cliff grounds, Dinoy and Zorry are still fighting) *Zorry: *bite Dinoy* *Dinoy: *roar and bite Zorry* *Zorry: Ooo, ahh. *Dinoy: You better leave my friends alone now. *Zorry: I'll show you what a real fight is. *push Dinoy into the lava pits* *Dinoy: *roar* *Zorry: Ha. Something you want to tell? *Dinoy: *run* No! *smash the cliff to cause a crack* *Zorry: Uh oh. *fall into the lava pits* *Dinoy: We're gonna die because of you. *Zorry: Thanks a lot. (In the forest-like jungle, The Trekker teleported where Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are riding in) *Herbert: Ha! These suckers will never find me. (Bambadee, Mumble, Bill and Will arrived in the beach side) *Mumble: Okay, i know they are here. *Bambadee: This time. We'll set up the fire. *Mumble: What?! Are you crazy? *Bambadee: *set up fire with his log stick* This will work. *throw fire at the jungle trees* *Will: What is he doing? *Bill: I don't know. He's burning the whole island up. (The jungle caught on fire as Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are trying to escape with the trekker) *Herbert: Get me out of here! (One forest log collapse into the ground) *Herbert: Oh noses. Teleport! *teleport* (Back at the forest beach side) *Mumble: Now what? *Bambadee: Let's teleport back. *use his EPF phone and teleport back with Mumble, Bill and Will* (Back at the war, Magda defeated Zino) *Zino: No. You can lead to exile. *Magda: Sorry, but this territory belong to the heroes, not bad guys like you. *Zino: One day.....you will pass.....you will pass. *faith in defeat* *Magda: Good. I'll like to see your dead. (Bambadee, Mumble, Bill and Will teleported) *Bambadee: We made it. *Will: Good thing in time. *Bill: We're back. *Magda: Hey guys. *Mumble: Good you see you there. *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: Gloria. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Hey Erik. *Seymour: God to see you there again my friend. *Memphis: My son, i have been looking everywhere for you. *Norma Jean: Until the day we found you. *Mumble: Wait. We're missing something. Where's Dinoy? *Magda: Dinoy. He's missing somewhere around the fight. (Back at the lava pits, Dinoy continue fighting Zorry until the lava start cracking apart from the rocks) *Zorry: You can't win without me. *scratch Dinoy* *Dinoy: *roars and stomp his feet* (The earthquake occurs) *Zorry: Now look what you done? *Dinoy: Huh? (Rocks were rising up from breaking the lava pits and the mountains) *Dinoy: Earthquake! *Zorry: Oh no. Now look! (On the other side) *Mumble: Stay cover. (Raptors were running off) *Fary: Hello! Have you seen my friends? *Rookie: Come on Fary, this way. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto teleported with the Trekker on a Iceberg) *Herbert: Shoot. That was a close one. *Klutzy: *saw something down* *Herbert: What Klutzy? (A megalodon stares at Herbert) *Herbert: *fears and gulp* Monster.......RUN! *escape with the trekker with Klutzy and Klepto) (Around the island, big rocks move up to the battle of the war) *Dinoy: *defeat Zorry* *Zorry: Ow! *Dinoy: Your done. *Zorry: This is all your fault. You ruined everything i started. *Dinoy: Now you messed the whole island up. Even my territory. *Zorry: We are like brothers to me. You can never win. Whatever you started the whole past time. *Dinoy: Grow up. *Zorry: I'll kill you for this. *faiths* *Mumble: Dinoy. We won. *Dinoy: Yes Mumble, we won the battle. *Fary: Alright. Way to go Dinoy. *Magda: You save everything the island has started. *Gary: Well guys, we can all go home at last. *Bambadee: No. I sense something in the volcano. *Gary: What? *Jet Pack Guy: Something is smoking. We have to get into the volcano to stop the smoke. *Bambadee: Let's go. *Rookie: Time to clear things off. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 9) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions